Theon Greyjoy
Teonas Greidžojus pagrindinis veikėjas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ir 6 sezonuose. Personažą vadina aktorius Alfie Allen, jis debiutuoja serialo premjeroje. Teonas yra paskutinis likęs gyvas Karaliaus Beilono Greidžojaus sūnus ir Geležinių Salų įpėdinis, bei jaunesnis Jaros Greidžoj brolis. Biografija Prielaida Teonas yra jauniausias Lordo Beilono Greidžojaus ir ledi Alanos Greidžoj sūnus. Teonas gimė Paike. Aštuonerius metus prieš įvykius seriale, kai lordas Beilonas sukilo prieš Geležinį Sostą, ir pats karūnavosi karaliumi. Tačiau sukilimas buvo numalšintas Karaliaus Roberto Barateono ir Lordo Edardo Starko. Visi Teono broliai buvo nužudyti kovoje. Beilonas pasidavė ir jam buvo leista likti Geležinių Salų Lordu, su sąlyga, kad jo vienintelis likęs sūnus Teonas būtų paimtas Edardo Starko įkaitu ir globotiniuHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Balon Greyjoy entry. Teono sesuo Jara Greidžoj liko Geležinėse SaloseHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Yara Greyjoy entry Nepaisant savo padėties kaip įkaito Vinterfele, Starkai su Teonu gerai elgėsi, palaipsniui Edardas Teonui tapo kaip antrasis tėvas, taip pat jis tapo labai gerais draugais su Robu Starku. 1 sezonas to Lord Eddard Stark.]] Theon is present during the execution of Will, a deserter from the Night's Watch. He holds the scabbard of Ice, the greatsword of House Stark, as Lord Eddard Stark draws it to behead the condemned man. On the way back to Winterfell, the party finds a disemboweled stag dead in the road. Looking for the killer, they find a dead female direwolf and five pups huddled by the corpse for warmth. A broken piece of the dead stag's antler is embedded in the direwolf's neck. Eddard initially insists the pups be given a quick death, which Theon cavalierly moves to carry out himself, upsetting Bran and angering Robb. However, Jon Snow tells his father that this is an omen as there are five pups and five Stark children. Eddard consents to allowing his children to adopt the pups. Just as the party leaves, Jon finds a sixth pup, an albino. Theon mockingly declares him the runt of the litter and that he belongs to Jon. Later, Robb, Jon, and Theon get shaves and haircuts, as they ponder the impending arrival of the royal party, notably the reputation of Queen Cersei Lannister as a great beauty and the poor reputation of Prince Joffrey Baratheon."Winter is Coming" as they prepare for the royal party in "Winter is Coming".]] 6 sezonas Teonas ir Sansa išgyveno kritimą nuo Vinterfelo gynybinių sienų ir nubėgo į miškus. Pasirodymai Nuotraukų galerija Theon Greyjoy bow.jpg|Theon season 1. Theon 1x06.jpg|Theon riding in the North. Theon and Osha.jpg|Theon with Osha in "You Win or You Die." Theon and Robb 1x09.jpg|Theon in the field with Robb in "Baelor." Theon 205.jpg|Theon in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Theon and Dagmer 205.jpg|Theon and Dagmer in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Bran surrenders Winterfell.jpg|Bran announces that he has surrendered Winter fell to Theon in "The Old Gods and the New". Hunting.jpg|Theon and the ironborn hunt for Bran and Rickon in "A Man Without Honor". Burned bodies.jpg|Theon displays the bodies of the two orphans. Theon 2x10.jpg|Theon giving a speech to his men in "Valar Morghulis" Theon 2x10 infobox.jpg|HBO promo of Theon in Season 2. Game of Thrones Season 6 10.jpg|Theon with Sansa in Season 6. Giminės medis See also * (Galimi tolesni siužeto atskleidimai) * (Galimi tolesni siužeto atskleidimai) Šaltiniai en:Theon Greyjoy de:Theon Graufreud es:Theon Greyjoy fr:Theon Greyjoy it:Theon Greyjoy pl:Theon Greyjoy ru:Теон Грейджой Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Theon Theon Category:Ironborn Category:Theon Greyjoy Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Iron Islands Category:Princes Category:Eunuchs Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Status: Alive